Karakuri 卍 Burst
by Angel Shite
Summary: En medio de la silenciosa cuidad, se guardan secretos oscuros, la división entre el bien y el mal, el blanco y el negro, ¿Es capaz de relacionarse? "¿Cual es la razón de mi existencia?" "¿Serias capaz de darme una respuesta?" Inspirado en Karakuri 卍 Burst. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.
1. Esta ciudad

**Hola :D este es mi primer fic asi que "se gentil" por favor :c aunque no te limites, puedes decirme lo que pienses de el n.n**

**Basado en Karakuri Burst (No me digas)**

**En dedicatoria para mi inspiracion "Little Kagamine" y mi amiga "Candy Hatsune" (que espero que pronto se haga una cuenta para comentar...) que siempre me apoyaron con todo esto de escribir T^T**

**Bien... Comencemos :D**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Edificios, automoviles, escuelas, casas para las familias, esas eran las cosas que adornaban una bella ciudad en Japón.

De vez en cuando, esa ciudad recibia turistas los cuales venian a visitar a sus familiares, o siemplemente a observar esa magnifica ciudad, la cual a pesar de que por mucho tiempo se habia considerado un lugar perfecto, el terror solia invadirla y especialemente por las noches, y esto se debia a que en esta misma era el escondite perfecto para las organizaciones criminales, entre ellos, los Nazis.

Sin embargo los Nazis no eran el terror absoluto para los habitantes, de hecho, de vez en cuando eran llamados "policias" por las personas, especialmente por los niños, aunque claramente estos nisiquieran tenian idea de los que aquellos eran enrealidad, pero nadie se concentraba en eso, si no en el verdadero temor de esa ciudad, la cual era nada mas que una chica.

Los pocos que decian haberla visto tan solo eran sobrevivientes, ya que a aquella simplemente le encantar el asesinar a los humanos, las camaras de seguridad que ha grabado sus hazañas declararon el que ella era una chica de edad aproximada entre los trece y quince años; poseia una inseparable arma de fuego, su cabello firmemente amarrado acompañado por una rosa y una flequillo del lado izquierdo el cual le cubria la mitad del rostro, un kimono blanco rasgado, unas largas medias y unas sandalias.

Aquella chica no contaba ni con una pizca de piedad, adoraba el liquido rojizo que guardaban los humanos en su interior cubrieran sus dedos, el sadismo la invandia por completo al ver a cualquier persona caminar tranquilamente por las afueras, ante todo esto, ella ya ha estado en la mira de los "policias" veces anteriores, aunque ninguno de estos salia con vida, ella sabia perfectamente que debia matarlos a ellos principalmente.

Ella era la definicion de "terror" mas sus archivos criminales eran enormes, pero claro, toda esta informacion cual era mu poca era sacada de los testigos de sus masacres, aparentemente nadie sabia nada sobre ella; Quienes eran sus padres, sus objetivos, el lugar donde vivia, su historia.

¿Pero que decimos respecto a los Nazis?, ¿acaso ellos eran los "buenos" en situaciones que intervinieran con la seguridad?. No. La misteriosa chica no era la unica que les arracancaba la vida a los habitantes, estos se engañaban a si mismos, cualquiera que fuera juzgado por "maldad" era ejecutado. Asi como en la edad media, donde cualquiera que fuera acusado por brujeria era decapitado.

"Quien diria... Que el mas pequeño sea el que mas determinacion posee." Penso un hombre alto perteneciente a los Nazis, mientras observaba placidamente como un chico rubio atravesaba con su arma a un vagabundo, a pesar de que este haya suplicado piedad. "Si lo dejo escaper... Seguramente intentara secuestrar a los niños! Debo protegerlos!" Penso por su parte el rubio muchacho, quien estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo el "mal", o por lo menos eso pensaba para entonces.

En todo caso, ¿los "buenos" y los "malos" podrian llegar a relacionarse? o incluso... ¿Ser mas cercanos de los que piensan? Aun fuera de ello, ¿Que pasaria con la ciudad? ¿podrian arreglarse los problemas que tiene? ¿o terminaria destruida asi como los finales de las guerras?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto...- Pronuncio una chica para si misma, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche en un callejon, mientras se acercaba a un grupo de personas sin que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, es muy corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo estara mas largo ok? :D**

**Bueno gracias por leerlo me hace sentir feliz TuT asi que... si les gusto o no, les agradeceria un review, los leere con gusto :3**

**Este capitulo se supone que solo es narracion, el siguiente ya tendra mas dialogos y cosas asi jejeje xP**

**Bye Bye n.n)/**


	2. Impulso

Capitulo 2: Impulso

Vocaloid no me pertence.

* * *

Si, hace tiempo que no lo hago, y voy a disfrutarlo - Concluyo su frase la rubia, aun envuelta en la oscuridad de un callejón, siendo únicamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna, miestras que escuchaba unos pasos arcercandose, a su vez ella se acercaba.

Finalmente salio de aquel lugar oscuro, para ahora ser iluminada por unas lamparas, encontrándose aproximadamente a 3 metros de distancia sobre aquellas personas quienes formaban una familia.

-Ah! lo siento, no la vimos señorita- Se disculpo el padre de familia, un tanto asombrado al ver tan repentinamente la figura de la chica.

Sin embargo, esta no respondió nada, únicamente se centro en observar a cada uno de los miembros; El padre, la madre, una adolescente y un niño pequeño quien se escondía tras su madre.

-Lo que pasa es que hace poco que llegamos esta ciudad y aun no la conocemos mucho, nos perdemos con mucha facilidad- Se excuso la mujer, un tanto preocupada al notar la inexpresiva cara de la rubia.

-Son nuevos, ¿eh?- Comenzó a responder. -Se nota claramente que lo son-

-¿Se nota que lo somos?- Pregunto el hombre confundido.

-Claro, ¿acaso no han oído los rumores? - Inquirio la chica con un tono serio.

Los adultos intercambiaron mirada al escuchar esa ultima frase proveniente de esa misteriosa niña, el hecho de haberse encontrado con una joven persona vestida de una manera tan exotica ya era suficiente para preocuparlos un poco, pero el que esa ciudad escondiera secretos desconocidos los habia asombrado.

¿Rumores? - Repitió la madre, ahora mas preocupada.

-Entonces... tendré que advetirles- Subió la mirada -Por que en la noche, una chica asocha la ciudad, una chica peligrosa, sedienta de sangre.-

La familia trago saliva inaudiblemente, mientras que el niño pequeño se encondia atras de sus familiares cada vez mas.

-Siempre esta aquí, no sabe nada sobre ella misma, aunque he de admitir que es bastante linda- Rio un poco al terminar su frase.

-Ella siempre esta aquí?, y mata a cualquiera?- Pregunto el padre esperanzado de que aquella persona enfrente de el le respondiera algo que afirmara lo contrario.

-Oh si- Pronuncio mientras que una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. -Ella vive de noche, y asesina a quien sea, donde sea, cuando sea, sin importar la situacion-

Aquello solo los sorprendio mas, ¿como es que una niña de 14 años estaba enterada de todo eso?

-Un momento... ¿Como es que usted sabe sobre ella?- Pregunto ahora la adolescente.

-Agradece que te lo estoy diciendo!- Respondió la rubia subiendo el volume de su voy y un tanto molesta por la inpaciencia.

-Emmm... Como es ella?- Murmuro la madre. -Ya sabes, para...- Su nerviosismo no la dejaba continuar. -Reconocerla- Termino la frase su esposo.

-Les diré como es; Sus cabellos, son dorados, sus "ojos" son rojos, cabello sujetado, junto con un flequillo y una rosa roja de lado- Comenzó a explicar la chica, mientras que con cada palabra que pronunciaba, su tono de voz se volvia mas alto.

La familia empezaba a entender como es que ella sabia todo eso al notar que se estaba describiendo a si misma, comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

-Aparte que es bastante agil- Continuo. -Y tambien muy rapida-

-Sabe... Usted... Tiene una ropa muy linda...- Tartamudeo la joven adolescente, pensando que en un intento de halagarla les dejaría huir.

-Oh es cierto, casi lo olvidaba, su vestimenta!- Se acerco mas a ellos. -Un vestido rojo con escote amarrado por un largo liston que forma una moño en su parte trasera cubierto por una yukata blanca y medias del mismo color- Se acercaba mas y mas, mientras que ellos retrocedian.

-¿Es una... yukata muy larga?- Pregunto la madre en un intento de distraer a la chica.

-Por supuesto- Bajo un poco la mirada, aun sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente. -Por que debajo de su manga... Esconde su desenvainada locura-

El niño pequeño, quien estaba completamente asustado, se alejo de su familia intentando que la rubia no lo notara, escondiendose atrás de un bote de basura, mientras que el silencio rodeo toda esa escalofriante escena.

El padre de familia solo apreto los dientes mientras sentía como su hija y esposa se escondían lentamente tras el.

-... ¿Me dejas pobrarla un poco?- Susurro mientras acercaba su mano a su manga, para luego sacarla, revelando su arma de fuego hacia aquella personas. Ella apunto firmemente y en rápido y seco movimiento, disparo.

El fuertes disparos llenaban los oídos del pequeño niño, siendo acompañados por gritos de tan solo dos segundos y el audible sonido de un liquido chocando contra los lugares planos. Sin poder soportarlo mas, abrazo sus rodillas, escondiendo su cara entre ellas esperando a que eso sofocara sus sollozos.

La aquel liquido rojo se escurria por la calle, una escena de tragedia en un pequeño callejón, pero por supuesto que aquella persona que aun se encontraba parada difrutaba tanto.

Levanto su mirada hacia arriba, separo un poco las piernas, levanto sus brazos a hacia sus extremidades, elevo las manos mientras que doblaba los dedos, mientras que es un rostro se reflejaba una mirada sadica y complacida, su boca trasmitia una enorme sonrisa acompañados por una risa psicópata.  
"Frágil! frágil! El ser humano es muy fragil!" Penso aun estando en la misma posición.

Jadeo un poco después de haberse reirdo tan maniaticamente, abservo los cadáveres y luego miro el resto de la calle. Volvió a sonreír. -Vaya, al parecer se escapo el mas pequeño.- Susurro. El niño al escuchar esto, no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse completamente quieto, con el pulso acelerado y su respiración a punto de descontrolandose.

"¿M-me habrá escuchado?" Cruzo por la mente del único presenté. "Rayos, que debo hacer?!"

-Esta bien, luego me encargaré de el.- Pronuncio la asesina, haciéndose la desetendida, mientras que volteaba su cuerpo, caminando hacia otra dirección.

Silencio, solo hubo silencio, tanto que incluso podia escuchar los pasos de la chica que acababa de matar a su familia.

* * *

-Apresurense! Que esperan!?- Grito con desesperacion un joven "soldado" rubio a sus compañeros.

En esa habitación se podia apreciar como las armas e instrumentos necesarios estaban siendo apresuradamente capturados por los aquellas personas de traje y gorro negro, los cuales después de hacer eso, trataban de salir del lugar camino hacia su destino.

Un pequeño grupo había logrado salir rápidamente, por lo que fue el asignado para esa misión; El joven rubio, una castaña, una pelirrosada, un peliazul y el mayor, un hombre de cabellos purpura. Todos encargados de dirigirse a la reciente escena de crimen.

-Luka afirmamelo, ¿Hacia donde vamos?- Le pregunto la castaña a su compañera, mientras le seguia el paso a el resto de su equipo.

-Al centro de la ciudad, hemos recibido un mensaje, un asesinato- Le contesto -Es un tanto probable que aun este alli asi que hay que tener cuidado-

-Cierto... hay que tener cuidado...-

Finalmente llegaron, sin embargo, demasiado tarde, la sangre tiñio toda la calle, los cuerpos sin vida se encontraban tirados en el suelo y no había rasto del responsable. El asesinato perfecto.

-Maldición...- Mascullo el mas joven de los soldados -Maldita sea! Lo sabia! Debiamos llegar antes!- Subio el volumen de su voz

-Tranquilo Len...- Intento calmarlo el mas alto mientras se acercaba a los cadaveres. - Un podemos tener pistas con esto-

-Es mas claro que el agua que fue un arma de fuego- Inquirio el peliazul. -Gakupo no hay mucho que podamos saber aparte de eso-

El rubio tan solo desvio la mirada molesto, mientras que la ira y la furia ardia dentro de el. -Se supone que somos soldados ¿No es asi?- Comenzo a hablar. -Somos Nazis! Y esta banda en nuestro brazo lo comprueba, se supone que debemos ayudar a la gente, debemos detener el mal! Acabar con el mal! Si no podemos hacer eso... Entonces por que estamos aqui?- Acerco su mano a un lugar un poco mas bajo de su hombro, cubriendo el simbolo de su banda.

-Len...- Susurro la pelirosa, pero no fue escuchada debido a un llanto ahogado que se empezaba a notar cada vez mas, cosa que por supuesto, llamo la atencion de estos, especialmente al mas joven de ellos, cual fue el primero en acercarse al lugar de donde provenia esos sonidos.

Tras un bote de basura se encontraba un niño abrazando su rodillas en un inutil intento de aplacar sus sollozos, estos se acercaron cuidadosamente a el.

-Oye!- Susurro el joven Nazi, causando que este diera un pequeño brinco a causa del susto que le habia provocado mientras subia la mirada para ver a quienes lo habian llamado.

-Cariño, ¿Por que estas llorando?- Le pregunto gentilmente la pelirosa mientras se arrodillaba para acercarce mas al pequeño.

-U-Una mujer m-mato a mi fa-familia.- Dijo intentando calmar sus sollozos mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos.

-Ah?! Y sabes quien es? O como era?- Se apresuro en preguntar el rubio al momento en que el termino de decir la ultima palabra.

-T-Tenia el pelo Amarillo y una bata blanca y un vestido rojo.- Contesto ahora mas calmado.

"Es ella" Penso Len rapidamente, sin mover ni un poro de su cuerpo y con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Y por que estabas aqui?- Le pregunto la mujer Nazi.

-Y-Yo me escondi a-antes de que ella los ma-matara con su pistola...- Le contesto.

-Bien, con eso es suficiente.- Inquirio el peliazul. -No te preocupes niño, estaras bien.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a este.

-Meiko, lleva a este pequeño a un lugar major, despues de todo no lo podemos dejar aqui.- Le ordeno Gakupo a su compañera

-Entendido...- Le respondio

Meiko y el niño se alejaron, mientras que Gakupo se acercaba a Kaito para hablar un poco mas sobre el asunto, sin embargo Len no se movia, mantenia su mirada perdida en el suelo, lo cual fue notado por su compañera Luka.

-Len...?, ¿pasa algo?- Le pregunto causando que este reaccionara, dio un pequeño salto y luego parpadeo repentinas veces, para despues rapidamente voltear a verla.

-L-Lo siento!- Pronuncio lo mas rapido que pudo. -Estaba pensando en unas cosas...-

-Bien, nos vamos!- Dijo Kaito rapidamente antes de que Luka pudiera darle una respuesta a Len.

-¿Que!? ¿Que se supone que hemos hecho entonces?- Mensiono el rubio molesto y desesperado.

-Eso lo explicaremos mas tarde, Len- Comento Gakupo sonriendo un poco

-Un momento... Pero y Meiko?- Dijo Luka

-No tardara en volver- Simplemente respondio eso

Fin del capitulo 2

* * *

**Tan tan :D **

**Siguo pensando que es muy corto T.T y perdonen las faltas de ortografia si?**

**Bueno, criticas, comentarios, opiniones etc pueden ponerlo en su review**

**Gracias por leer**

**Y por cierto...**

**Little**** Kagamine:**** Tu review casi me hace llorar TuT gracias por apoyarme te adoro**

**Sakura Hecate: **** Por 1000 vez gracias por tu review xD y siguo esperando el Segundo capitulo de tu historia e-e**

**Candy Hatsune: Gracias por tu review igual y espero que te hagas una cuenta y pronto xDD**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Bye bye n.n)/**


	3. Pasado y presente

**Capitulo 3: Pasado y presente.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada, sin embargo ella no dormia. En los alrededores de aquella silenciosa ciudad resonaban el sonidos de los pasos de esa persona la cual se encontraba complacida de aquel espectaculo que habia creado horas antes, el cual apenas fue el primero.

-Fue divertido...- Dijo para si misma. -Tenia que hacer, mis impulso destructivos son incontrolables.- Sonrio tras decir eso. -Me pregunto... ¿Fue suficiente?...- Bajo la mirada, eliminando su sonrisa. Nuevamente penso en ese color rojo, ese magico, esencial y hermoso color rojo por todos lados, en las paredes, en el piso, cubriendo sus dedos. -No...- Dejo de caminar. -No es suficiente!- Volvio a colocar en su rostro esa despiadada y macabra sonrisa.

Poco despues de aquello, se quedo quieta. No fue capaz de moverse debido a la incomoda sensacion de la presencia de alguien mas, quien se encontraba atras de ella.

—¿Que quieres?, Bruno...— Pregunto un tanto molesta, a ella le gustaba estar sola, por lo tanto el que otra persona se encontrara con ella le irritaba bastante.

—Rin, me ha enviado la jefa, alguien quiere verte.—Contesto este, sin mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un robot programado, con tanta confianza de que la rubia cedería la "invitación". Aun asi, el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Rin se encontraba conmocionada, su mirada se había perdido en el suelo mientras que pensaba aquello dicho por el castaño, "me ha enviado la jefa", ¿Y quien se supone que era la jefa? ¿Acaso Bruno creía que Rin sabia todo respecto a su vida? No, ella era solitaria, no se interesaba en nadie así como nadie debía interesarse en ella, entonces... ¿¡Por que carajo alguien desearía verle!? ¿Acaso deseaba una muerte segura?¿Pensaria en contratarla? Aquello último solo causo mas rabia en ella, eso seria una completa burla para Rin como asesina. Recordó el hecho de que el aun seguía atrás de ella, así que intento lo mas calmada posible contestarle.

—Bruno... Vete de aquí, no tengo intensiones de ver a ese... humano...— Respondió con dificultad, luego volteo lentamente al término de su frase, para solo encontrase con una mujer de cabello corto y negro.

—Ya has pensado demasiado.— Mensiono esta, para luego con su pie, golpear uno de los tobillos de Rin, causando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

—Bruno!.— Le dio una señal a su compañero.

Este se abalanzo sobre Rin, sosteniendola de los brazos con la fuerza suficiente para que esta no lograda escapar. Por mas que Rin quisiera e intentara no podía alcanzar su arma, la cual le daría fin a todo eso con tan solo unos disparos.

—Sostenla bien.— Mensiono la mujer mientras mostraba una jeringa la cual contenía un extraño liquido verde.

Para el momento en que Rin vio aquella jeringa, no pudo hacer nada mas que alarmarse, intentando con todas sus fuerzas golpear al que la sostenía para salir de todo eso antes de que aquel objeto se adentrara en ella, aunque de alguna manera, toda esa situación se le hacia familiar.

La pelinegra tomo la muñeca de la rubia y acerco la aguja a su antebrazo, donde finalmente la clavo y luego presiono, causando que el liquido se adentrara en ella, lo cual le fue muy doloroso.

Rin cerro los ojos y luego apreto firmemente los párpados para que de alguna manera esto causara que el dolor disminuyera un tanto, sintió el frío recorrer su interior y como poco a poco se debilitaba hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por "el sueño".

Fue tanto el aturbimiento que nisiquiera noto cuando aquella mujer la tomaba de los tobillos mientras que el castaño aun se encarcaba de sujetarla de los brazos, ambos la elevaron y lentamente empezaron a caminar hacia un lugar desconocido. Rin no podía pensar con claridad y su vista se volvía borrosa conforme los segundos pasaban, lo único que deseaba es que todo se tratara de un sueño, un sueño y nada más.

...

Pronto se le vio la nesecidad de despertar al sentir como habia caido secamente hacia el suelo, aparte de su curiosidad por contemplar lo que ocurría, pues podía oír cerca y claramente unos murmullos, al abrir su único ojo pudo ver la figura de una persona, una mujer expecificamente, la cual usaba una corta falda negra y un tanto rota, al igual que ella, una yukata blanca y larga, esta usaba lentes y su cabello, peliaqua, fácilmente se podría confundir con el azul o el verde, pero Rin lo veía perfectamente como peliaqua.

—Lo hicieron bien, Bruno, Clara, ahora pueden irse. — Les ordeno la peliaqua a las personas del lado contrario de la puerta. Estos realizaron una reverencia con la mano antes de marcharse dejando a Rin y a aquella persona solas en ese momento. Esta cerro la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia una silla, donde se sentó en esta, ubicada justamente enfrente de donde se encontraba la rubia

—Has crecido — Comento esta.  
Rin no contesto, no solo por el hecho de estar si una pequeña gota de energía, sino por que no sintió la necesidad de contestar al contraste de lo confundida que estaba por aquella situación en la que se encontraba.

—He oído bastante sobre ti últimamente, dejame verte un poco mas... — Susurro a la vez que posaba su pie en la barbilla de la pequeña, obligandola a alzar la mirada.

—No has mejorado... —

Silencio.

—Oh vamos, habla! — Mensiono para luego usar su mismo pie para golpear la frente de la rubia. —El que seas un experimento no significa que no puedas hablar! — Concluyo su frase aun con su descarada sonrisa en su rostro.

— Expe... Rimento?...— Pronuncio Rin débilmente, intentando no desfallecer. La otra amplio mas su sonrisa al escuchar al fin una palabra salir de su tierna boca.

—Si, eres una Karakuri, uno de mis mas productivos y exitosos experimentos. — Le dijo la peliaqua entrecerrando un tanto los ojos. — Y sabes, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo —

"¿Trabajo?" Resono esa palabra en la cabeza de Rin, mas la confusión la invadia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera soltar alguna palabra, la chica con lentes volvió a contestar.

— Mirate... — Le susurro mientras que volvía a colocar la punta de su pie en su barbilla. —Estas rota! Y nisiquiera sabes por que... ¿O si lo sabes? — Le volvió a susurrar sigilosamente acercándose un poco hacia ella.

—...N-no...— Respondió la rubia después de un inaudible suspiro, mostrando una cara que rogaba piedad.

—Que lastima, eso significa que nunca lo sabras, si te lo cuento, tal vez enloquescas...— Pronuncio la chica de ojos azules. —Todo esto, dime, ¿Para que vives?

"¿Para que vivo?"

—Lo sabes, ¿O no? Ya sabes, la razón de por que vives, lo que te motiva cada día a salir de la oscuridad, lo que te hace querer sobrevivir — Le insisio la "científica" a la "Karakuri"

—Mi... Razón... De... Vivir...— Repitió Rin apenas en un audible tono de voz, pero lo suficiente para que la peliaqua la escuchara.

—Tu sabes, para matar... Eres una asesina...— Le confirmo la peliaqua. —No sabes nada de ti misma, eres un experimento y nada mas, una Karakuri, mi Karakuri. Tu me perteces sin siquiera saberlo, sirves para matar y nada mas...—

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a su ya roto corazón, inmediatamente, varios pensamientos cuales nunca había pensado se habían hecho presente en su mente, dándose cuenta de su realidad, de su presente, el cual por un momento, se había vuelto una pesadilla.

—Entonces... — La peliaqua se sorprendió de manera repentina al notar como Rin había recuperado fuerzas para por lo menos sostenerce un tanto de sus brazos, eliminando su sonrisa. —Esa... Esa es la razón de mi existencia?...— Concluyo con dificultad. —Esa es la razón de mi existencia? — Repitió por segunda vez mirando a la científica a los ojos. —¿Esa es la razón de por que fui creada? Exigía una respuesta a la vez que su rostro mostraba una "ternura" indiscutible. —Tu podrías... Darme una respuesta?! — Llego a punto de todas sus preguntas.

Sin embargo, la peliaqua volvió a mostrar su aguda confianza de antes en su nueva sonrisa. —Callate — Murmuro a la vez que volvía a patear su cabeza. —Ya te lo he dicho, eres una Karakuri —Dicho esto, ella se levanto de su respectivo lugar, si preocuparse de pisar a la chica mientras lo hacia, se dirigió desididamente hacia la puerta y luego de tomar la perilla dijo: —Que no se te olvide todo esto, yo, Hatsune Miku, soy tu dueña, y tu eres mi experimento, una Karakuri.— Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, dejando a Rin completamente sola y tirada en el piso.

"Hatsune Miku es mi dueña... Yo soy una Karakuri"

Rin no era capaz de mostrar algún indicio de maldad, pensaba sobre algo que nunca había pensado, sobre ella misma. La confusión le provocaba tantas preguntas, pero fue capaz de reaccionar cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse secamente. —Tengo que salir de aqui! — Fue lo primero que exclamó sin importarle que alguien mas la escuchara. Por suerte, encontró en aquella habitación marrón una ventana, de aproximadamente un metro de ancho y de largo. Completamente fuera de si, abrió violentamente un cajón y saco un ladrillo como por arte de magia, y con todas su fuerzas, (O por lo menos las que tenia) lo lanzo hacia el vidrio, rompiendolo y exparciendo sus fragmentos por todo el lugar, asi creando una salida. Se lanzo hacia este sin importarle la altura del edificio, lo único que pensaba era salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, no antes sin asegurarse de que su arma se encontrara en el mismo lugar de siempre. Y Cuando finalmente sus pies tocaron el piso, comenzó a correr, completamente asustada y sin objetivo fijo.

-Agh, agh... — Jadeaba al sentir su cuerpo debilitarse nuevamente, exigiendoles a sus piernas mas que nunca antes, llevándola cada segundo al limite. Volteando cada momento hacia atras para ver nuevamente ese edificio.

Se detuvo en una esquina, cayo rendida hacia en suelo, su respiracion no le ayudaba para nada en recuperase, mas su ritmo cardiarco se volvió imposible de contener. Fijo la mirada hacia atrás, sintio una sensación de satisfacción cuando noto el que había perdido por completo aquel lugar. Luego de acomodarse un poco para calmarse, decidió reflexionar respecto a lo sucedido.

—Eso... Eso fue...— Intentaba formar alguna frase coherente, pero le fue imposible, así que solo decidió dejarlo en sus pensamientos.

"¿Quien es ella?" Se pregunta mentalmemte intentando hallar una respuesta por si misma, pero su mente estaba en blanco. "Hatsune Miku".  
"Una cientifica, o al menos eso creo" Se decía a si misma en su cabeza. 'Usa lentes y una yukata bastante parecida a la mía, y vive en un edificio oculto en un sitio abandonado a cual nunca he ido antes"

Pronto, Rin recordó cada una de las palabras de Miku, intentanto encontrar sentido a sus oraciones.

" Si, eres una Karakuri, uno de mis mas productivos y exitosos experimentos." Rin se concentro en la palabra "Karakuri", ya que esta era la mas misteriosa y la definía en su totalidad según la peliaqua.

—Karakuri...— Soltó en un leve suspiro y en un tono de voz bastante bajo, apenas y recuperándose del su agitación. —Karakuri... Significa muñeca...— Recordó aquel significado.

" Eres una asesina...". Fue lo siguiente que recordó, casi de manera automática esa frase le llego a su mente.

—Soy una asesina...— Pronuncio despacio, pero ahora mas calmada. —Es verdad, lo soy... Para eso sirvo... Para eso vivo...— Derrepente, todo se volvió gris para ella. Por mas que odiara admitirlo, eso era verdad, cada día, su razón de vivir era para complacerse a si misma con ese liquido rojizo, el cual para verlo necesitaba... Matar...

Estas rota! Y nisiquiera sabes por que... ".

—¡¿Que!? — Sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos, presionandola hacia los lados, causando que no pudiera escuchar nada mas que esa oración retumbando en su mente debido a que sus manos tapaban sus oídos.

—Yo... Yo... Yo... ¡Estoy rota! — Dijo con pánico, apenas dándose cuenta de que su ojo derecho, era el único que tenia. No es como si esto no lo haya considerado antes, simplemente lo habia olvidado, además que jamas había pensado en aquello.

—Pero... ¿Por que?... ¿Por que mi ojo...— No fue capaz de completar su oración, ya que derrepente frente a ella se formo una imagen un tanto borrosa y blanca; Lo único que se podía contemplar era un rostro, justamente un poco abajo de una nariz y arriba de unos labios, allí comenzaba la imagen y terminada con un mentón. Solo podía ver esa pequeña parte de una cara, la cual justamente en el lado izquierdo caía sangre, mientras que por el lado derecho caían lágrimas, y entre los lados se observaban unos mechos rubios cortos. Una imagen bastante triste, conmovedida, y confusa.

—AAAAH! — Grito Rin al ver eso, cerrando firmemente sus párpados, aprentando mas su cabeza entre sus manos. —Que es eso... Que fue eso...— Soltó un pequeño sollozo a la vez que derramaba una lágrima por su único ojo.

—Supongo... Que ella tiene razón...— Mensiono levantando un poco la mirada. —Yo no se sobre mi misma... Y no lo sabré jamas...—

—Lo único que se es que...— Se detubo al recordar nuevamente las palabras de Miku. "Eres una Karakuri". —Soy una muñeca —. " Eres una asesina...". —Asesina —  
"Estas rota!" —Rota...— Completo su frase.

—Una muñeca asesina rota* —

"No" Se contesto después de haber dicho eso. "No, no, no" Repitió. —No! —  
—No, yo puedo ser mas que eso... Tengo mas funciones que eso— Trato de corregirse en un segundo. —Le puedo comprobar a esa maldita que yo soy mas que eso! — Exclamó mirando hacia el cielo.

Justamente en eso, el ruido de unas motocicletas llamo la atención de esta, aun mas al notar que venían hacia ella, para ser expecificos, dos hombres montandolas se le acercaban.

—¡Oye tu! — Le grito un hombre de piel morena, bastante delgado y calvo, mientras bajaba de su respectivo modo de transporte

"Bien, si soy capaz de no lastimarlos, significa que yo soy mas que una muñeca asesina rota" Se dijo en su cabeza, mientras apretaba un tanto los dientes y fruncia el ceño levemente.

—Ya te hablamos estúpida! Acercate! — Comenzo a brumarle sin justificacion el otro hombre, uno igual de piel morena y calvo, solo que al contrario del otro, obeso.

Rin se acerco a ellos con molestia, tratando de controlar su instinto asesino, su impulso, y se paro justamente enfrente de estos aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Es hora de limpiar — Mensiono señalando sus motocicletas.

— P-pero yo...—

—No te pregutamos, esta ciudad es considerada el paraíso, pero todos lo lugares son muy costosos — Respondió este rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a la chica para hablar.

Y con toda la molestia del mundo, Rin se acerco al primero, comenzando a tallar lentamente la llanta trasera.

—Hazlo mas rapido quieres? Tenemos prisa — Le exigió a la rubia mientras que se apoyaba en una pared.

"No creo poder soportar a estos imbéciles" Pensó Rin mientras limpiaba mas rápido y la vez con cuidado. "Pero... Tengo que hacerlo!"

—Oye! — Le llamo uno de los hombre, Rin inmediatamente se giro para verlos. —¿Por que no te quitas eso blanco que traes encima? — Pregunto con malicia.

Entonces, Rin se quito su yutaka colocandola con cuidado en una parte del suelo donde no estubiera tan sucio, dejando parte de su cuerpo descubierto par a aquellas personas.

—Sabes, parece una ofrecida de esa manera, ¿No crees?— Susurro el hombre a su amigo, sin embargo, a pesar de que el susurro fue bajo, Rin lo escucho perfectamente.

—Oye! — Le volvió a llamar. —Ahora que lo pienso bien... ¿Por que no te quitas un poco tu vestido?...— Dijo ahora el otro hombre.

—No! Basta! — Se levanto de su lugar y con violencia arrojo el sucio pedazo de tela hacia el suelo.

—¿Que haces!? ¡Sigue limpiando maldita! — Le grito este a Rin acercándose un poco mas a ella. —Si no lo haces te golpearemos —

—Yo... Creí que podría... No se nada de mi misma... Y todos... Me persiguen... ¡Ustedes malditos! ¡No se debieron haber metido conmigo! — Grito aun mas fuerte en esa última frase.

—¡MUERAN! — Saco su arma de la nada, apuntandoles rápidamente en la cabeza.

—No, No esper...—

Rin disparo, primero en la cabeza, para luego seguirle hacia sus torsos, disparo tan rápidamente y tan cerca de ellos, que incluso la sangre lograba manchar cada parte de ellos, y de ella. Así continuo disparando, hasta acabar con cada parte de ellos masacrada, asegurándose por completo de cuando estarian muertos.

—Ah... Ah... — Jadeo con su ojo cerrado. Después de un rato, finalmente, observo su arma, a esta le salia humo. —Ah! — Se percató de lo sucedido, dejando caer su arma al suelo, enserio había asesinado a esos hombres cruelmente.

—No pude contenerme... Enserio los mate... — Levanto sus manos, acercandolas a su cabeza para poder verlas mas de cerca. Manchadas de sangre, todo se había convertido en una pesadilla... En ese momento.

—Jajaja...— No pudo evitar reír. —Entonces es verdad...— Volvió a sonreír, la Rin malvada había vuelto.

—Entonces es verdad, soy una muñeca asesina rota! — Subió el volumen de su voz, sonriendo tan maliciosamente como antes. —Despues de todo es cierto!—

—¡No yo soy mas que una muñeca asesina rota! —

* * *

—¿Como va todo, Luka? — Pregunto el muchacho peliazul volteando a ver a su compañera a su lado izquierdo.

—Igual, lo mas reciente ha sido "eso" último, no he recibido algun otro reporte — Respondió esta mirando fijamente y con una expresión bastante seria hacia su portapapeles en su mano.

—Ha estado muy tranquilo, ¿por que no tomamos un breve descanso?— Se acerco el mayor de aquellas, Gakupo, sonriendo gentilmente.

—¿Eh!? ¿de que estas hablando? — Exclamó Luka un tanto molesta y ala vez confundida por esa repentida invitación, apesar de que deseaba aceptarla.

—¿Que sucede Luka? No pasara nada malo y salidos de aquí por una hora, ¿no crees? — Le contesto Gakupo aun sonriente, tan aventurero como siempre y seguro de que ella los acompañaria.

—No estaría mal — Inquirio Kaito, con una sonrisa en el rosto similar a la de Gakupo mientras que se acercaba hacia la pelirosa. —Tan solo invitamos a Mei-chan* y a Hiyama y nos vamos —

—P-pero... ¿Que hay de Len? — Trato de justificarse la mujer, girandose para encararlo —Por favor, Kaito...—

—¿Es eso? — El muchacho de cabellos púrpuras se acerco a esta. —¿Len te preocupa? — Le pregunto con comprensión y gentilesa, no quería hacerla sentir un estorbo.

—Mmm...— Murmuro un poco —Siempre cuando no logramos hacer justicia... El... Esta de muy mal humor... — Giro su rostro mirando un poco hacia el suelo. —Y la verdad... No me gusta verlo asi...— Confeso con cierta pena.

—Entonces...— Comenzó a hablar Kaito. —¿Por que no lo invitamos? — Sugerio con un alegre tono de voz, intentando animar el ambiente.

—Jejeje, dudo que lo haga — Hablo la voz de una mujer castaña entrando en esa habitación. —Acabo de verlo y... — Soltó un suspiro a lo último.

—Igualmente, lo invitare — Insistió el peliazul.

"Espero que no se sienta tan mal" Pensó Luka soltando un suspiro y entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Justo para eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a Len, quien nisiquiera volteo la mirada para ver a sus compañeros, pero antes de salir de allí fue llamado.

—Len, ¿quieres acompañarnos? — Lo invito Kaito en un tono alegre para que este de alguna manera respondiera de esa manera.

—¿Eh? ¿a donde? — Pregunto el rubio con interés, pero no con el suficiente para aceptar.

—A un descanzo pequeño — Continuo Gakupo en un tono igualmente alegre. —Aun no sabemos exactamente a donde, pero seguro que lo pasaremos bien a donde vayamos —

—No... Gracias...— Contesto serio, intentando no mostrar lo molesto que se encontraba por eso. Abrió la misma puerta de cuando entro para salir de allí, sin embargo sus amigos no lo dejaban.

—¿Por que no? — Pregunto ahora la castaña a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta y la razón.

—Simplemente no quiero ir...— Respondio un poco bajo y con la cabeza agachada, incluso su cabello podía cubrirle ambos párpados.

—Entonces, Len... — Le llamo de nuevo Kaito, pero esta vez no con el mismo todo de antes, si no uno tan serio como el de el mismo Len. —¿Por que eres así?... ¿Por que siempre te enfocas tanto en esto? ¡Eso es lo único en lo que piensas! En "acabar con el mal" — Subió el volumen de su voz mientras fruncia el ceño.

—Por que... Eso es lo que todos nosotros deberíamos hacer...— Contesto en un intento de no causar una pelea o discusión y terminar rompiendo su amistad con el peliazul, y lo peor, quedar con una mala reputación de si mismo.

—¡Pero tu siempres piensas en eso! Podrías estar días enteros sin comer o dormir solamente por intentar cumplir con "acabar por el mal" — Insistió Kaito en el excesivo interés de Len como soldado. —¿Por que Len? ¿Por que? Dinos...— Pregunto ahora un poco mas calmado para tranquilizar un poco al rubio y a sus un tanto asustados compañeros.

Len no respondió al instante, de hecho, permaneció por unos momentos en estado pensativo, buscando una respuesta hacia aquella pregunta. Derrepente una imagen le llego a su mente por un segundo, pero esa imagen parecía que apenas y Len podría verla, pues algunos destellos blanco no permitían observarla mucho. A pesar de eso, logro ver la figura de una niña con vestido blanco, cabello corto y rubio y una radiente sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados.

—Rin...— Susurro en un bajo tono de voz mientras que su mirada se había perdido en el suelo. Aquello lo había dicho inconcientemente, ya que nisiquiera pudo medir sus pensamientos y palabras en ese momento. Sus compañeros le miraron confundidos y preocupados, especialmente Kaito y Luka.

—¿Rin? — Pregunto Kaito ante el susurro del rubio, cruzado de brazos e intentando calmarse un poco. Se sorprendió mas al notar el que Len no reaccionaba.

—...¿Len?... ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto gentilmente y un tanto preocupada la pelirosa caminando unos pasos mas hacia el.

Entonces, Len se percató de lo que había dicho y de manera repentina un agudo dolor le llego justamente al lado derecho de su rostro. Alzo su mano para colocarla en su parche negro mientras apretaba los dientes y apretaba firmemente los párpados. Una vez acabado el pequeño ataque, retiro su mano y alzo un tanto la mirasa para ver a sus compañeros, notado las caras de preocupación de cada uno.

—Lo lamento...— Respondió después de tanto tiempo en un tono tranquilo. —Enserio que... Ahora no estoy para eso, lo siento...—

—¡Alto!... ¿Pero quien es Rin? — Volvió a preguntar el peliazul levantando un tanto su brazo en dirección hacia su joven compañero, conforme iban avanzando sus palabras, su brazo iba bajando.

—Rin es...— Giro su cuerpo para ya no verlos mas. —No lo recuerdo muy bien... Pero ella es alguien muy importante para mi... O por lo menos... Lo fue...— Concluyo sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía, pero una vez dicho eso, se dispuso a salir de la habitacion.

Todos sus compañeros se miraron a ver mutuamente intentando encontrar una respuesta, aun sin saber que era lo que esperaban realmemte, solamente algo que aclarara sus dudas hacia el extraño comportamiento de su compañero rubio.

—Pobre...— Murmuro Luka entristecida. —Es tan triste el que no le entendamos... Ya que entonces no podremos ayudarle y el siempre se sentirá de esa manera...—

—Es confuso pero... deseguro algún día encontrara la respuesta... A lo que desea encontrarle respuesta — Mensiono Gakupo después de haber estado un rato sin haber dicho nada.

"Len... Espero que pueda volver a ver a Rin... Si eso te hace feliz" Le deseo Kaito mentalmente, después de todo, supuso que sea quien sea Rin, ayudaría a Len, aunque nisiquiera sabia por que o en que.

"Rin... Rin... ¿Quien es Rin? ¿Por que dije Rin?" Se preguntaba y se seguía preguntando el chico sentado en una caja en un lugar abierto, hasta que escucho a alguien llamandole.

—¡Len! —

Entonces clavo su vista hacia la persona que venia hacia el, un hombre alto, sabio, mayor y bastante fuerte y adornaba su rostro con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Ki-Kiyoteru? — Exclamo el rubio cuando este se había acercado mas a el.

—Jeje, hola — Saludo el hombre de cabello negro y corto mientras se sentaba junto a el.

—¿Que haces aquí, Kiyoteru? — Pregunto extrañado de que alguien como el se encontrara en un lugar tan inapropiado y aun mas acompañandolo.

—Queria hablarte de algo — Le contesto sonriendole. —¿Te incomoda? — Le pregunto.

—N-no...—Le respondió simplememte desviando un poco la mirada. —¿De que quieres hablar? — Le pregunto nuevamente mirandole a los ojos.

—Bueno... Solo sobre lo que paso hacer un rato — Respondió borrando un poco la sonrisa de su rostro y bajando un tanto su volumen de voz. —Kaito he lo ha dicho todo —

"Agh! Ese maldito! " Maldijo al peliazul en en su mente con ira, sin embargo trato de acultarlo ya que sabia que la persona que lo acompañaba no tenia nada que ver, simplemente quería hablar. —Ah si... Eso — Mensiono en un tono mas serio a la vez que bajaba un poco la mirada.

—Sabes... — Comemzo a contestar. —Esa "Rin", tal vez aunque tu no recuerdas, haya sido alguien que te cambio en varios aspectos — Inquirio —Y el que la hayas perdido... No te sientas mal por eso, muchos tenemos una persona por la que luchamos, aun si esta en el otro mundo, cada uno de nosotros la tenemos — Concluyo intentando ser posotivo por el bien de Len.

—¿Todos? — Pregunto. —¿Hasta usted, Kiyoteru? — Le cuestionó con bastante curiosidad mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

—... Si... — Respondio en un tono desfacelledor —Incluso yo tengo una persona por la que lucho...—

—Y... ¿Quien es? —

—Mi querida Yuki... — Continuo. —Ella es lo mas importante para mi, y ella es la razón de por que me uní a los Nazis, por que siempre quise que Yuki viviera y creciera en un país seguro — Pronuncio con sinceradad en cada palabra mensionada. —Y a pesar de que haya pasado ya bastante tiempo que no la veo... Que no la veo sonreír... Jugar... Divertirse... Se que cuando algún criminal es detenido, Yuki tiene mas oportunidad de vivir...— Soltó con un poco de dificultad, soltando un suspiro levemente mientras miraba hacia el cielo, imaginandose a la niña mientras pronunciaba sus oraciones.

—Vaya... — Suspiro el. — Deseguro debe sentirse de maravilla saber que estas haciendo algo bien. — Continuo algo entristecido. —Yo... Al recordar a Rin... Algo me dice que ella esta muerta... Y cada vez que pienso eso, una extraña sensación me dice que es por mi culpa... No se si es que yo la mate, o si la deje morir... No se, no puedo recordar muy bien — Intento no atorarse en sus propias palabras, debido a que un gran nudo se había hecho presente en su garganta.

—¿Crees que es tu culpa? — Murmuro mientras le preguntaba.

—No estoy seguro, pero cada vez que pienso en ella, ese sentimiento de culpa se hace presente...— Manifestó en voz baja, a la vez que levantaba su mano derecha hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho, llegando a sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—Ah...— El mayor soltó un suspiro. — Sabes, dicen que cuando caminas solo eso te puede ayudar a pensar bien las cosas — Pronuncio mientras se levantaba de su respectivo lugar. —A si que, que dices, ¿Te gustaría salir un rato? — Le sugerio volviendo a sonreír como antes.

—Creo que no hay nada mejor que pueda hacer — Pronuncio melancolicamente mientras se levantaba. —Adios Kiyoteru, y gracias — Se despidió volteando hacia el lado contrario del otro.

—Un momento! — Lo detubo algo sorprendido. —¿Llevaras tu katana? — Le pregunto señalando hacia esta.

—Ya había pensado en eso antes y la verdad es que como... un impulso, algo que me dice que la tengo que llevar a donde sea — Continuo en voz alta. —Y ese "algo"... Creo que es Rin —

—Esta bien. Si crees que lo mas correcto es llevarla, te apoyo. — Lo motivo. —Adios — Dicho esta, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del rubio.

—Es una linda ciudad... — Señalo para si mismo en la alto del techo de un edificio. —Es una desgracias que haya tanta basura —

En ese mismo momento los pensamientos de antes volvieron a su cabeza, causando que inmediatamente reflexionara sobre esto.

—Rin — Dijo firmememte. —Si estas viva, por favor dame una señal, te lo ruego, estoy desesperado —Suspiro mirando hacia el cielo.

—Lo que sea, el mas mínimo sonido que me lo haga entender...— Bajo la mirada desepcionado.

En ese momento, se escucho un disparo, siendo seguido de otros, cada vez mas fuertes y mas recientes. Len reacciono momentos después para luego mirar hacia todos los lados buscando quien causaba esos sonidos.

—Aqui no encontraré nada, tengo que correr! — Se dijo a si mismo.

Mediante el se acercaba incosientemente, los disparos se hacían mas fuertes pero menos frecuentes, hasta el punto de nisiquiera llegar a escucharlos. Fallo de nuevo.  
O eso es lo que creia para luego encontrarse en un callejón en donde en el suelo se encontraban unas motocicletas y en una esquina unos cadáveres ensangrentados.

EstRin... ¿Tu me trajistes aqui?

* * *

—¡JEFA HATSUNE!—

—¡JEFA HATSUNE!— Se escucho ese tremendo grito por todas las instalaciones, siendo escuchado por todos en ellas. No era nada mas que un hombre un tanto bajo de estatura, y al parecer, bastante nervioso.

—¡JEFA HATSUNE!— Grito este por tercera vez, mientras que después de tanto correr, finalmemte llego al pasillo donde se encontraba Miku estableciendo algunos planes.

—Eh? — Solo respondió esta, en su rostro de reflejaba molesta y la vez confundida, volteando ligeramente su cuello para ver a quien hacia tanto escandalo.

— J-jefa...— Suspiro nuevamente el mismo muchacho. —Lamente por haber gritado tanto pero... Pero...— La intranquilidad y su pesada respiración no lo dejaron continuar.

— ¿Hum? — Comento la Hatsune, haciendo una mueca y a la vez que se volteaba completamente, para verlo frente a frente. —¿Que sucede? —

—Je-jefa... La Karakuri... La Karakuri...— Seguía sin poder continuar.

—¿La karakuri? — Pregunto esta, bastante tranquila, alguien normal ya se hubiera hartado, o por lo menos, preocuparse mas.

— La karakuri... ¡Escapo! Rompió el vidrio de su estudio y escapo...— Soltó finalmente, bastante nervioso ya que todos podrían pensar que fue por su culpa.

La peliaqua no contesto nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia aquella habitación lentamente, sin ninguna preocupacion. El muchacho se le siguiendo el paso para llegar al lugar donde el experimemto había escapado.

—Vaya — Suspiro mientras observaba la ventana, perfectamente rota, cualquier persona podría escapar ahora si lo deseara en ese mismo lugar. —Es bastante ingeniosa —

—L-le sugiero que envíe refuersos para su búsqueda...— Inquirio el chico acercándose mas hacia ella.

—Jejeje...— Respomdio Miku cerrando un poco los ojos.

—Enserio Jefa! Es necesario...— Instio este, sin embargo una respuesta bastante inesperada surgió de la peliaqua.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? — Respondió en una pregunta, tratando de contralar su risa.

—No, no jefa... Solo es que...— Trato de contestar pero fue interrumpido.

—Tonto...— Dijo en un bajo tono de voz y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que sostenia sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice, mirandolo a los ojos. —Todo esto... ¿Crees que soy tonta? Jejeje, toda esta bajo control, y todo, inclusive su escape, estaba planeado — Confirmo para la tranquilidad de este, luego soltó su rostro.

—Kagamine Rin... Nos volveremos a ver — Comento para si misma, mirando fijamente su lugar de escape.

Fin.

* * *

waaaaaaa soy pesima escribiendo :/ siento que al final no me convenci ni a mi misma pero Bueno.

GOMENNE POR TARDAR TANTO T-T LO LAMENTO CREAME QUE DE VERDAD LLEVO SEMANAS INTENTANDO TERMINAR ESTO PERO NO PODIA.

Aclaraciones:

*cuando Rin dice que no es nada mas que una muñeca asesina rota es por que en varios fandubs eso es lo que se muestra aunque se perfectamente que eso no es asi pero lo encontre como un buen detalle :3

*Kaito en la mayoria de mis fics llamara a Meiko "Mei-chan" ya que cuando se le ven juntos el siempre la llama asi. (Y ella Bakaito xD)

Gracias a todos por sus anteriores reviews , agradesco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic :3

Oigan chicos les quería comentar algo, han oído del doujinshi de Suzunosuke sobre Karakuri burst? resulta que ya lo compre y me llegaran en unas semanas y aparte que basaré gran parte del doujin en lo que queda del fic en especial la infancia de Rin y Len. tratare de subirlo en mi cuenta de YouTube, claro eso solo si puedo pero intentaré por todos los que lo quieran leer.

PD: Feliz cumpleaños Johanna Belen.  
PD 2: Agradecimiento a mis amigos que me aposharon.  
PD 3: Pony salvaje y Tu ya sabes quie haganse una cuenta mejor.

Bueno cualquier critica , comentario, duda, sugerencia en su review :DDD

Sin nada mas que decir.

Bye bye n.n)/


End file.
